1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio jack connector, and particularly to an audio jack connector having a stronger housing.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,544 discloses a conventional audio jack connector. Referring to FIG. 5, the conventional audio jack connector comprises an insulative body 7 and six terminals retained in the body 7. Five slits (not shown) are defined through a rear face 71 and extend toward a front face 72 of the body 7 for receiving five of the six terminals therein. The six terminals comprise a first, second, and third resilient terminals 81, 83, 85, and a first, second, and third fixing terminals 82, 84, 86. Each terminal 81, 82, 83, 84 and 85 has an engaging portion (not labeled) inserted into a corresponding slit of the body 7 from the rear face 71 of the body 7.
The integrity of the body 7 of the conventional audio jack connector is adversely affected by the five slits defined in the body 7. Because the body 7 is weakened, the audio jack connector may be damaged when a large external force is exerted thereon. Furthermore, the terminals 81, 83, 84, and 85 each have a long length because they are inserted into the body 7 from the rear face 71 to the front face 72 and these require a relatively large mass of conductive material for their manufacture. Thus, an improved audio jack connector should be developed to solve the existing problem.
An object of the present invention is to provide an audio jack connector having a strong insulating body and a terminal having small dimension for being received therein.
In order to achieve the object set forth, an audio jack connector comprises an insulating body and a plurality of terminals received therein. The insulating body comprises a front wall, a top wall and a bottom wall extending rearwardly from top and bottom edges of the front wall, two side walls each extending perpendicular to the top, bottom and front walls, and a rear face opposite to the front wall. A receiving space is defined through the insulating body from the rear face to the front wall. The bottom wall defines a first slit in communication with the receiving space. The top and bottom walls together define a second, third and fourth slits from the rear face toward the front wall. A first terminal is received in the first slit through the bottom wall and a second, third and fourth terminals are received in second, third and fourth slits from the rear face. A fifth slit in a sidewall receives a fifth terminal.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.